


Счет

by underdog



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один. Два. Три...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счет

У всех есть свои секреты. Вопросы, на которые мы ответим только наедине с собой.

Но я разгадал твою тайну. Долго изучал тебя, смотрел в твое идеальное лицо падшего ангела. И понял – ты невозможный.

Один. Два. _Три…_

Я считал. Нелепый, растерянный. Такой, каким меня видели другие, если вообще проявляли хоть малейшие потуги внимания.

_Четыре._

Ты смотрел. Наблюдал. Видел.

Лу, что же ты видел? Растрепанные курчавые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу от пота? Я был потерян. Раскрасневшееся лицо, что пожирал спокойным взглядом? Я горел от стыда. Глаза, зрачки в которых вытеснили всё, что плескалось в них при виде тебя? Ты нашел меня.

_Пять._

Я не знаю, о чем ты думал. Хотел бы, но ничего не могу с собой сделать. Я не вы. Я не ты. Я в тебе, ты во мне. Всё честно.

_Шесть._

Сколько раз, знал бы ты, сколько раз я садился за машинку с тех пор. Зачатки эгоизма. Думал не для всех нас. Пытался писать для себя.

Какой же эфирной была та проклятая ночь! Каждое наше рандеву шлется к чертям, но тот случай – с особой любовью. И ведь слово-то какое…

_Семь._

Твое дыхание на моей коже. Твой запах в моих легких. Только ты один во всем мире. Словно и не было той девушки. Словно бы цель всегда оправдывает средства.

Восемь.

_Я слышал странное безумие, давно растущее в твоей душе._

Всё это – лишь твоя вина.

_Девять._

Я кончил.

_Десять._

Ты улыбнулся и скрылся из виду.

Как это на тебя похоже.


End file.
